1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a cargo space cover for the cargo space of a motor vehicle, which space can be closed using a rear hatch or tailgate, with a blind-like covering element which can be rolled up at least partially onto a take-up shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a cargo space cover is known from practice and is conventionally made such that a blind-like covering element which is made from a flat, flexible material and which is connected to a take-up shaft which is located behind the backrest of the back seat can be pulled to the rear over the cargo space and can thus be brought into the closed position. To secure the covering element in the closed, extended state it can be suspended on lateral fixing means which are located on the side walls of the cargo space. The covering element is pretensioned in the open direction by a spring means which acts in the peripheral direction of the take-up shaft and which engages it so that the covering element, when opening, is automatically rolled onto the take-up shaft and is held in a housing which surrounds the take-up shaft. The housing can be detachably clamped in the forward area of the cargo space. When large articles are to be placed in the cargo space or removed from it, in particular the back end area of the covering element, can have a disruptive effect. Conventionally, the covering element is opened in such a case, i.e., rolled up, or even removed from the vehicle together with the housing and the take-up shaft.
Furthermore, cargo space covers are known which have a covering element made of a rigid plate which can be swung up via a shear linkage when the rear plate is being opened. However, these cargo space covers are very bulky.